Silicone compositions are used in a variety of protective coating applications. Silicone compositions are particularly suited for applications where the substrate is to be exposed to high temperatures, that is temperatures in the range of 500.degree. to about 1000.degree. F. Such temperatures would accelerate degradation of, for instance, ordinary acrylic or epoxy resins.
Generally silicone coating compositions are produced from silicone resins which are highly branched and crosslinked silicone polymers. To these silicone resins, polydiorganosilicone fluids are added to modify certain properties of the resin. Polydiorganosiloxane fluids are substantially linear silicone polymers having functional groups which will react with the silicone resin.
Stricter environmental regulation has been enacted in recent years that has placed pressure on the coatings industry to remove solvents from coating formulations. Silicone coating compositions have in the past been applied at from about 20 to about 90% by weight solvent. Thus, it is a problem in such compositions that the solvent be removed.
It is an object of the present invention to produce solventless silicone coating compositions.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce solventless silicone coating compositions containing silicone resins and silicone fluids.